Eva: A Fallen Love
by Unit 01
Summary: Asuka and Shinji. Will it work or will work get in the way. An Asuka Shinji fic.
1. Prologue

Evangelion: A Fallen Love  
  
( I am taking some of the characters from Eva so please, don't sue me!)  
  
Shinji was staring out into the blood red sky. He was wearing a blood red t-shirt and navy blue shorts. It was about 6:30 pm and a warm 70 degrees. Shinji had a lot of things on his mind. But one thing in particular. *It can't be. It is not possible* Thought Shinji. He gave many facial expressions...as if talking to some one that were not there then was rudly interupted .  
" You Pervert!" Screamed Asuka. She was wearing a short yellow skirt. She to was thinking about a lot but didn't seem to show them as much.  
"Never look up a girls skirt!" As usual she was screaming at Shinji for some reason or another.  
" I- I- I didn't mean to... I was just picking up my NERV entry card when-" Said Shinji. He was very hesitant to answer but did in a way Asuka could care less about.  
" You are such a pervert!" She exclaimed "Stupid Shinji!" That seemed to be his nick name to her.  
" Yeah! Well don't try to walk over me!" He demanded seeming to get the last word in but Asuka just sighed and closed her eyes.  
"UGH!" were the words when Asuka walked over to the shower.  
Shinji watched her walk away then also closed his eyes and sighed.  
* It isn't possible.She is always pissing me off yet my attraction to her is very strong. I don't get it* Again he went into deep thought but again was interupted by the phone beging to ring stoping Shinji's train of thought then and there. He walked over to the phone slowly but surely.  
"Hello?" He said seeming to wait forever for an answer.  
"Shinji it's Misato. Today we are testing your sync ratio so come on over as soon as you can" She seemed particularly happy today.  
*Man she is happy. Kaji must have been there*  
"Ok Misato, We'll be right over" he said as he hung up the phone carefuly.  
"Asuka? Asuka can you hear me? Damnit Asuka can't you answer me once and a while! Asuka I'm coming in ok? Asuka?"   
As he hesitatedly opened the door Asuka was just taking off her maroon towel and Shinji fell to the ground begging for her forgiveness. His face turned beat red.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he said very rapidly.   
*He seems to be sorry...oh what the hell* Asuka thought  
"AAAAHHHHHHH. What the hell are you doing walking in on a girl like that? Knock you pervert. Now get the hell outta here before I hit you!" Asuka Screamed. The thinking she did didn't do any good. She still despised him.  
"Sorry, I won't do it again" he said shutting the door on her. His face turned back to its normal color. "Wow. She didn't hit me but she was still pissed off. Oh yeah I forgot to tell Asuka something"  
The door opened revealing a fully clothed Asuka in what seemed to be a now blue skirt.   
*Wow she looks nice in that skirt*  
"What did you forget to tell me?" Asuka seemed to have over heard him mumbling.  
"Misato called and we have to head over there for a sync ratio test as soon as possible" He wanted to make it seem important so his voice seemed to be more monotoned.  
"Ok! Maybe Kaji will be there!" She said quickly. Though she knew she had no chance with him she stilled seemed to think she had.  
*Oh God* Shinji thought. *Why does everything have to be about Kaji?*  
"Yeah, and hitting on Misato" Shinji mumbled in response to her 'maybe Kaji will be there' statement.  
"Did you say something Shinji?"She said.  
"No, nothing at all" Is what to have stumbled out of his mouth.  
"Stupid Shinji" again revealing his nick name to her. Her eys rolled to the back of her head while saying it.  
Shinji just let out a quiet sigh knowing that he would have a reare chance with her  
***********************On there way to NERV******************************  
On there way to NERV Asuka was thinking about Rei and wondered if Shinji had something for Rei. She didn't know what made her think about that so she just put on a smile and asked Shinji.  
"So Shinji, do you like Rei?" Questioned Asuka out of the blue. Her face was full of interest to his answer and of course her smile.  
"Yeah, of course she is nice, but very quite she is a nice per-" He was interrupted again by Asuka. He never seemed to ever be able to finish a sentence. But this time Asuka was serious about his answer.  
"NO, NO, men so stupid and simple. I mean do you LIKE her?" bluntly asked again.  
"ME?!?! Nonononononono. Why do you ask I mean-wh- no of cour-no of co-no no-" He didn't know what to say. He was also very nervous. He did like her but not LIKE her. Why would she ask him that.   
*What in the hell possesed her to ask that to me!?* He thought.  
"Ugh, Shinji, Shinji, just answer yes or no. It is a simple question" She seemed very interested but annoyed that he didn't answer straight foward.  
"No" Was his final answer. *I don't get her* he thought.  
"Was the so hard? Stupid Shinji" Once again his nick named revealed.  
"So Asuka who do you like?" *Right back at ya*  
*Why does he want to know* *Sweat drop* She thought to her self quietly as if Shinji coul hear her thoughts. If he knew her real answer what would he think so she just but on a smile and said.  
"Kaji of course. Such a stupid question" *That wasn't so bad Asuka. He'll never know.*  
"Oh" Shinji said sounding disapointed. He wasn't expecting anything different but there was also that little glimmer of hope. Maybe there was a possibility.  
"What was that 'oh' for. You sound disapointed. Did you honestly think I would pick you?" She tried to make it sound beleivable. She looked as though she was hiding something though.  
"No" *As I thought* A rain cloud went over Shinjis head. Only Shinji could see it though he thought of it.  
And it was beleivable. If it wasn't, what would happen.   
"No, No, No. Thats all you ever say. Jeez you should learn some new vocabulary."  
****************************At NERV***********************************  
"Hey guys, whats new?" Said Misato very happly. She was wearing a purple suit and a long skirt. She was holding some documents which seemed to be there old test scores from the last sync test.  
"He-" Shinji tried to say. But again interrupted  
As soon as Asuka started to talk Shinji just turned away and sighed closing his eyes as if shutting out the world.  
"Hey Misato is Kaji here?" Asuka said anxiously with the biggest grin on her face. She knew it was puppy love and that she loved Shinji but just for the sake of covering up the truth she sounded this way.  
"No, sorry Asuka he went to run some erans for Mr. Ikari" Misato answered.  
That grin quickly faded away to a very little frown. Again this was for the sake of covering up the truth.  
*Well that may be a good thing...I don't have to show off in front of Shinji* She thought.  
"Yeah, he is never here" Said Shinji seeming to come to life again. He was trying to make Asuka more depressed about the matter but it only pissed her off more.  
"Did anyone ask your opinion Shinji?" Asuka asked. Her mouth seeming wider than ever.  
"No" he retuned with out a facial expression.  
"Hey theres Ritsuko. Hey Ritsuko!" Misato exclaimed. She lifetd her head up high as if to be able to see the world. She was also trying to break up the fight. *They always fight*  
"Hi guys. Rei is ready and waiting are you ready?" Ritsuko was wearing her white lab robe and having her pen in hand ready for the test. She always was prepared for the worst.  
"Yes" They said Simotaniously  
"Ok lets head over for the test" Ritsuko said patiently.  
  
As the test started Misato noticed something right away. This was very unusual.  
"Wow" Misato said "Shinji is unusualy low today" *Wonder whats bothering him*  
Shinji was rarely at a low point in the test so Misato was worried.  
"Shinji you may be done" She said with much regret.  
"Why whats the matter Misato?" Shinji said opening his eyes breaking concentration of all thoughts. He had a very confused look on his face as if to say give me one more chance.  
"Your score is low maybe you need a nights rest" That was the only thing that Misato could think to say at the time. She really didn't know the true problem.  
"Ok, I'll be right out" He said quickly. *Uh oh. I hope that my ratio isn't down because of Asuka.* He thought.  
"Ritsuko, I am worried, what could be on his mind?" Asked Misato.  
"Maybe a girl" Ritsuko said. *I think that Asuka is getting to him* Thought Ritsuko  
"Shinji?! A girl. AHAHAHAHA!! Oh Ritsuko you always do make me laugh" *Now that is a good laugh* But Misato couldn't really pick out what was on his mind.  
"You never know" Ritsuko replied looking away from Misato.  
"Ok guys the test is over" Misato proclaimed.  
"Yes" Rei replied  
"Oh alright but Kaji better be there" Asuka put on as if to say I hope he isn't.  
"Sorry Asuka but you won't be seeing him today"  
"Oooooohhhhh, stupid Shinji it's all your falt"  
"What are you saying, it's my falt he is not here?"  
"Of course, everythings your falt" She replied very rudly.  
There voices mumbling on in the back round and fighting went on as Misato spoke.  
"They are always fighting. Is this normal for their age?" Misato asked Ritsuko.  
"Well according to my studies there hormones increase there rates of sexual ability giving them more of an attitude" Ritsuko replied scientifically.  
"Whaaaat ever. Come on you two lets go home" she interrupted. *Will you two stop fighting!!!!!!!* she thought to her self. She knew if she said anything to them it would do no good.  
"Only if he apologizes" Asuka whined. *And he better!*  
"No way! I did not do anything. Why should I?" *Ha. Take that you....beautiful person...wait Shinji snap out of it!* He thought.  
"I want Kaji" *This will make me fell better. Talking about Kaji always does!*  
"Same here." Misato giggled. *Oh what a night last night!*   
"What did you say Misato?" Asked Asuka  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." "Lets go home for some dinner"  
  
"Wow. Mmmmmmmmmm, mmmmmmm. This is some good cookin Shinji" Misato but on a big smile!  
"Thanks Misato. What do you think Asuka?" *Nows the perfect time for a complement from her!* He thought while a little grin appeared on his face.  
"It's alright. Thanks for dinner Shinji" She said forcefuly.  
*Thats it! That is all I get! Ugh I give up.* The grin smiled into a feelingless face.  
"Jeez Shinji you look like Rei... Stop it." Asuka said trying to make him feel worse. It was her only way of hiding her true feelings about him.  
"WEEEELLLL isn't this fun guys. Eatin all together at dinner time for a wholesome meal?" Misato said trying to break the ice. *Sweat drop* *hope this works she said.*  
"Yeah and I can't wait for desert" Shinji proclaimed.Desert was his specialty.  
"Yeah, woohoo." Asuka forced out. Eyes narrowing at the food as if to have a staring contest with it.  
"Well your in a particularly happy mood today aren't you Asuka" Shinji said. *Wonder what her problem is* He thought.  
Whisper whisper "She is having her monthly visiter" whispered Misato.   
"Wha-WHAT!!" His eyes grew to an enormous size and he dropped his spoon on the floor about as long as his mouth dropped.  
"You heard me, now eat" She said trying to keep it quite.  
"O-ok" he said starting to it rapidly.  
  
The next day  
  
*There he is!* "Guten Morgen Shinji!" She said.   
"Good Morning Asuka. Your happy today" *Maybe her problem is over.* His face turned bright and smiled back.  
"Yup" *Shinji seems a bit unusual today. Maybe it is my imagination. I love his hair though. No Asuka what are you thinking. Just hit him* She thought wildly.  
WhAcK!  
*Maybe not* "OW! What was that for?" Stars were flying over his head and a bump appeared.  
"Dunno, kinda felt like it" *His hair...It feels good* She said and thought.  
"So we have to go to NERV today huh Asuka." He said breaking up the about to happen fight between them and keeping the peace.  
"Yep, oh I hope Kaji is there but you will d-. I mean... Lets go, stupid Shinji"  
"Huh? Asuka are you ok... HEY! Wait up!" He started to run really fast but it was a while before he caught up.  
"Hey why did you leave me in the dust like that?"  
"Because your to slow to wait for"  
*Asuka is acting weird today* "So what are we doing today at NERV?"  
"Another stupid sync test. Stupid like you Shinji"  
"Oh, thanks for telling me"  
Misato was walking to NERV and Asuka could just make her out but didn't call her over.  
"Mi-Misato!" Exclaimed Shinji  
"OH! HEY GUYS. I AM COMING HOLD ON!"  
Misato started over but noticed that something about Asuka was different than yesterday. She wasn't making a remark to Shinji.   
"Asuka are you ok?"  
"FINE! Leave me alone! Why are you two always bothering me!" And she ran off into the distance to NERV  
"Whats eatin her?" Misato asked  
"Dunno, but she is cute when she is mad"  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about Shinji?"  
"N-Nothing, just forget it"  
  
Later at NERV  
  
"Ready for your second test today" Ritsuko asked the three children as she appeared in the scene wearing the same things as usual.  
"Yes ma'am" said Rei. Rei was wearing her blue skirt and holding a paper.  
"Yup" Shinji exclaimed  
"Uh-huh" Asuka whined  
"Asuka what is the matter" Asked Ritsuko. She could tell something was wrong.  
"I want Kaji" she whined once more trying to cover up her feelings again.  
"Ok lets get this show on the road" Misato broke in.  
They three children got ready into their suits. They got into the plugs and started the test. Rei was fine but the other two...  
"Oh man. Now Asuka and Shinji are lower than usual. Whats going on. Rei is fine but..." "Asuka and Shinji, you can be done. I need to talk to you both"  
"Ok" Asuka said.  
"Yes" Shinji said.  
As the two came out they immediatly headed home.   
"What is the matter with you two?" Two sweat drops appeared above ther heads.  
*I like her* Shinji thought  
*I like him* Asuka thought  
"Nothing" Shinji said also hiding his feelings.  
"Nope, Nothing" Returned Asuka.  
"Well you two go home I have to go back to NERV, see you later"  
"Shinji"  
"Asuka?"  
"I need to tell you something"  
"Me too"  
"I-I" * This is too hard tell him something else. It's not like you have a strong attraction anyway* "need help with math what about you?"  
"Math to lets go"  
No sooner they got home the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Shinji said  
"Shinji it's Misato we have a target coming this way. You and Asuka head over ASAP."  
"Gotcha"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
(Some of these characters are from Eva, Don't sue me)  
  
"Asuka? Asuka where are you?" Shinji asked *Damn where the hell are you Asuka?*  
"I'm in my room and if you come in here you DIE!" She returned  
"Asuka we have a target approaching Tokyo 3 and we have to head over to NERV right away." *The hell I can't help it she sounds like heaven. Why do I fell this way?*  
"I'm coming. Maybe this time Kaji will be there. Oh lets go Shinji. Hurry up!"  
"Yeah, lets go. Don't want to miss Kaji." he said soundly.  
***************************At NERV************************************  
"There you guys are lets go we need you in the Eva right away. There is no time to waste"  
"Yeah OK" Said Asuka "Is Kaji here!? Is he is he??"  
"Actually he is, hehe, he will be helping me direct this assault" Misato said  
"With you?! What, who do you think you are Misato?! Kaji is mine! Not yours!" *Though I do kinda like Shinji! Oh Asuka get over it...it will never happen any way. I like Kaji anyway!*  
"Did you say something Asuka" Shinji questioned  
"Nothing. Stupid Shinji, always hearing voices" *Better watch what I say out loud.*  
"Are sure I could of sworn I heard something" Shinji said *Danm her! She never comes out with what she says! What is her problem!*  
"Oh! Come on you two, remember... target, Evas... LETS GO!" Misato said sarcastically. *They have been acting weird lately! I wonder...NAH!*  
"All right already!" Asuka proclaimed " Jeez! What a boss!"  
"Uh Asuka...I AM THE BOSS! Ritsuko is waiting for us! Lets go!"  
  
"There you guys are what were you doing" Ritsuko said  
"Fighting...again!" *Kinda like me and Kaji....but I LOVE KAJI! OH KAJI.*  
"Misato? Misato snap out of it." Ritsuko said  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Lets go you two get ready the target is approaching rapidly." *But not as rapidly as Kaji can move!*  
"What the hell. MISATO!" Ritsuko proclaimed.  
"Oh yeah! You two prepare for the entry plug!"  
"Yes Misato" Asuka said  
  
**********************On their way to get ready*****************************  
"Asuka? Do you honestly like Kaji?"  
"Of course I do!. Why do you ask. Stupid Shinji!"  
"Well you've been acting a little weird lately. And I'm guessing, just a guess, that you like Suzaharra."  
"What The HELL!!!!!" *Jeez what a dope!*  
"It was just a guess" *One down maybe she likes me!*  
"Well here is where we separate. I go this way you go the other. If you peek you DIE!"  
"Jeez, OK OK"  
  
  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji left but Misato and Ritsuko stayed for a while and talked.   
"So Misato what were you thinking about" Ritsuko questioned  
"Oh nothing... you know, the usual" *KAJI!*  
"I am guessing, lets see... Kaji"  
"Oh you always could read my mind"*And Stay out!*  
"Jeez, pathetic. You have no real life do you?"  
"Hey I heard that. And yes I do."  
"Well anyway we are preparing a new child"  
"WHAT! A new child?!?! WHO!" *Well that was out of the blue! Why the hell do we need a new child?*  
"Well we have a number of people in mind"  
"Why do we need one"  
"Well, we do have a new Eva. Eva unit 04. It is still under construction and may take a few more months but they want us to start looking. I told them that I would gladly look"  
"Are you crazy! We don't need another child!"  
"Well, we'll see about that later on."  
"Oh all right, it isn't for another few months any way"  
  
"Misato, Misato we are ready" Shinji said  
"OK, prepare the entry plug"  
"Come on Shinji lets go an play with our toys!"  
"For the last time they aren't toys Asuka!" Ritsuko said  
"Yeah thats what you think!" Asuka returned  
"Come on Asuka, its time"  
"I'm coming just be patient, stupid Shinji"  
  
"We are in Misato" Shinji said depresingly   
"LCL activate. Poor kids I would hate to even taste that stuff!" Ritsuko said  
"I hate this stuff...uhgmm... plah! Nasty" *Smells like blood. I wonder what this stuff is anyway?*  
"SUCK IT UP SHINJI!" Asuka said  
"I am... JEEZ! Do you ever shut up" *But keep talking at the same time. You are so cool*  
"What was th-"  
"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato interrupted  
*Here we go again. evas' bring nothing but depression. But this time I feel different... could it be because Asuka is here?* "Hey Asuka before we go into battle I have to tell you something"  
"Yeah Shinji?" *Oh I love you to*  
"Don't screw up."  
"What the hell did you say?" *Figures*  
  
"Ok. Here is the plan. Eva unit 01 take the left side of the target and unit 02 the right. On my cue Shinji starts to shoot it with the pellet rifle and Asuka finish it with your progressor knife" Misato instructed.  
"Why does Shinji get to start! I want to. And where is Rei she should be here to."  
"First of all Shinji starts because...um... I said so! Second of all Rei is with Mr. Ikari"  
"Figures" Shinji said *Father...you seem to love her more than me at times*  
"Fine, stupid Shinji starts...I don't care." *I love you to much to let you start Shinji. Stupid Shinji*  
"Good. Now get going"  
  
"Asuka I see the target lets go!"  
"Stupid Shinji...did you think I was gonna let you start?! CHARGE!!"   
As soon as Asuka started to run the target also charged. The target looked like an Eva but with some differences. First of all it was a robot to look like Eva unit 00 but it had more than one lens at the head. Second there was no pilot and its hands were claws. It had an antenna at the top of the head meaning someone was controlling it from some other area.  
"What the hell?!" *This is no angel* Asuka exclaimed  
"Asuka whats happening?" Misato said  
"Misato, this is a robot and for the purpose I don't know" Shinji said *But it better leave Asuka alone*  
"Stupid Shinji it wants to get rid of NERV"  
"Be careful Asuka I'm right behind you"  
Shinji shook with fear. If he lost her he wouldn't know what to do. Although he shook he stayed behind her watching her like a hawk.  
"What the hell?! Shinji I can't move"  
As soon as he heard that he started to shoot at it. The bullets did nothing. He shot and shot but it did nothing. He didn't know what to do so he jumped in front of Asuka.  
"Captain we are picking up high energy readings coming from the robot!"  
"NO! Shinji get out of there. What the hell are you doing?"  
"I can't move! Asuka get out of here"  
"NO! Shinji hang on"   
Asuka pulled out her progressor knife and charged the robot. As soon as it saw her it raised arm and the hand puled in reavling a gun.  
"What the hell?" Asuka shouted  
It shot at asuka knocking her to the ground with little effort.  
"Eject the pilot of Unit 01!" Misato Exclaimed  
"Its no use it is not accepting the signal"  
"What in the world!?"  
"Misato!" these were the last words that Misato could hear from Shinji before the radio failed.  
"That damn robots signal shut down radio comunications between unit 01 and NERV!"  
"Misato! Unit 02 shut down on me!"  
"Don't worry Asuka. We are sending people out there to help you."  
"What about shinji!?"  
"Don't worry he will be fine!"  
Those words were a big mistake for Misato to say.The robot sent out another signal forcing the entry plug out of Eva unit 01. When it did the robot ran over to the entry plug  
"What the hell is it doing now?" Misato questioned  
"Captain the entry plug has been ejected but not by our signals!"  
"Danm!"  
"Shinji!" Asuka shouted but it was no use. The signals have been shut down to her Eva also.  
*What the hell is going on* Shinji thought.  
* I can't contact the others*  
Right then Shinji felt a big pull from above  
"Damn. Let me go you big stupid robot!!!!!"  
"Damn. Is it possible to reactivate unit 02?" Misato demanded  
"Soryy ma'am. It is not possible at this time"  
"Shit!"  
"SHINJI!!!" Asuka shouted  
"Where the hell is Kaji!?" Misato demanded.  
"Kaji is with Gendo at this time"  
"Damn him"  
*Well I guess I stuck with this damn robot*  
They tried everything at NERV but it was no use they couldn't recover Shinji right now  
"Get the medics out there now! Get Asuka back and call up Gendo! We have a big problem on our hands" "Asuka we are retriving you now"  
"What about Shinji!?"  
"Sorry."  
"DAMNIT!" She screamed  
Right when she screamed that unti 02 rebooted. But Asuka had no control. It was acting like unit 01. It got up and started after the robot. It was not as fast though.  
"What the HELL is going on?!?!?!" Screamed Asuka  
It ran and ran. The cord severed from it's back with a big spark but it ran still. Its internal batery ran out and finally it stopped.  
There was no way Shinji could be rescued.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Misato Asked  
"This is odd" Ritsuko mumbled in the back  
"What?" Misato said  
"We only suspected this from unit 01"  
"Suspected what?"  
"Nothing"  
*NO! Why now? What the hell. NO! SHINJI!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Hi guys its me Unit 01 the author. I want to know what you think about the story so far. Keep reviewing.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	3. A mind trip and a sacrifice

(no Eva does not belong to me so please dont' sue...zzzzz....HUH! Oh yea)  
  
Hey sorry I haven't had any new stories up lately. Anyway this is just to clarify why Shinji and Asuka like each other. It is a bit of a mind trip but not hard to follow so here we go.   
  
  
  
The mind of Shinji Ikari  
  
*Why? Why do I like her. is it...no thats not it. hmmm... I like her but do I know why...yes I do but I won't admit it. I am afraid. I am always afraid....of losing someone? No of losing her. Why? I do not understand....no one does. I like her? No I love her... true love? Where am I? Why am I? Am I here on this earth for a reason? To love and care for Asuka? YES! That is it. Because I love Asuka. I said I knew why but why won't I admit it. She fo fills my space in my heart for...my father. I have no parents and thought Misato acts like one her imaturity does not match a parental value. Asuka fills that emptyness. Although a bit of a pain sometimes she is very kind....why is she kind....I do not know. All I know is that I love her. I wish she loved me too.*  
  
The mind of Asuka Langely   
  
* Dammit Shinji. Even though you piss me off you still are in my mind. I don't know why the hell you are you just are. I love you. Why? Why the hell do I love that person that always pisses me off for being a hero. Why do I want to match up to hius ability. I know that I am good enough for them to let me pilot but I have this need to match Shinji in everything. Is it because love him? Yes...because I love him. But why do I love him?*  
  
The mind of Shiniji Ikari  
  
*Asuka why are you so mean to me. I still do not see why you dislike me. I love you can't you love me back. I feel as if you do but in truth I know you do not. I love you Asuka....I love you.*  
The mind of Asuka Langely  
  
*Do I love you because...that I have nop parents? No...that is not it. I love you because you are you. As soon as I laid eyes on you I loved you. I love you Shinji. I love you so much....but if I love him why did I let him take that beam and let him get kid napped? Did he take it because he loved me?*  
  
The mind of Shinji Ikari  
  
* Asuka I needed to take that beam to save you. If I didn't what would happen? I don't know I am confused...*  
  
The enemies that captured Shinji turn around in confusion and look at Shinji  
"Uhh...Boss.. The boy seemed to have gone into a coma..."  
  
The mind of Asuka Langely  
  
* I love you yet I hate you for being taken away...I am confused*  
Miosato hears a collapse...she turns around  
"ASUKA WAKE UP!!!!!"   
Ritsuko comes and takes Asuka to the hospital room.  
"Sorry Misato she is in a coma...Her brain is very active now though." Ritsuko replies.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please R&R I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
